Swoon
by You-Hate-Me-How-Cute
Summary: Amy Rose was not a normal girl, she was solitary throughout her High School years. Then after getting invited to Rouge's party she meets Sonic the Hedgehog, the most popular guy in school, he's sinfully handsome, sarcastic, stubborn, and pissing her off. Both seem to clash and it seems like Sonic has met his match.What she doesn't expect is unraveling him and saving his life.
1. Rumble

**#1 Rumble**

* * *

Everyone at Rouge's party has one thing in mind which is to get as much wasted as you possibly can and hook up with someone hot. It's a foolproof plan that even the stupidest of mobians can follow. The best part of it is that if you get drunk enough, you'll find that anyone in attractive.

Mostly the boys, like the hedgehog placing his filthy hands on my hips and whispering suggestively perverted words into my ear. I shove him away with a displeased expression and flip him off as I walk over by the pool and drink my punch in a red cup.

Boozed boys and girls everywhere, some kissing, and some practically having sex in public. This is so disgusting to me that I just what to vomit, there's like herpes everywhere in this place, I'm sure of it.

"Amy!" Looking at the crowds of people I notice a pretty blonde hedgehog girl with blue eyes tumbling her way over to me, I don't even know her, how the hell does she know my name?

"Excuse me, you are?" I use my left arm to steady myself against the wall and force myself upright.

She finally reaches me and smiles bright and lets out a disoriented laugh and says, "I'm Maria Robotnik, heard you were coming so I decided to come say 'Hi', so hi!"

"Hey, nice to meet you." I replied, the suspicion in my voice crystal clear as I spoke. "What do you mean by 'heared I was coming'?"

"Oh, everyone knows about the new girl." Maria said woozly and hicuped from her bear, "You're very popular."

I stare back at her perplexed. I wasn't new, I've been going to NSSH ever since the very beginning.

I scrunched my forehead and tilt my head. I didnt understand where this girl was getting these 'facts' from. It was probably because I was always the one in class that nobody bothered to notice or even knew existed.

Then when the most popular girl in school invites me to one of her big parties out of pity after bumping into me in the hallway, causing me to drop all my books, I get noticed.

"Glad to hear that." I replied nonchalantly as I drank my punch. Her face dropped, and she slapped my cup out of my grasp. "What the hell? I was drinking that!" I complained.

"Don't drink that, don't you know the football team pisses in the punch?" She slurred out, squinting her eyes.

Spitting out what liquid was left in my mouth I stared at ger rather disturbed. "Are you serious?"

Maria nodded and raised her beer can at me with a goofy smile. "Yeah, here, drink some of this, way better than piss-punch!"

I shook my head at her not trusting what could be in her drink now. "Thanks, but, no thanks."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged. "But you'll wish you would have!" She teased.

"Thanks for the warning ." I said with a small smile as I crosses my arms over my black 'Sex Pistols' T-shirt.

She laughed again, spitting a bit on my face. "No problem. So, you enjoying the party?" She asked.

I wiped the spit away with my hand and laughed heartly. "Yeah." I lied. "Totally."

Maria smiled sweetly, seeming to cool down from her drunkness, if that's even a word. "That's good." She glanced behind-across from me and her eyes lit up.

Curiosity struck me and so I turned to see what she drooling over, a blue hedgehog with icy green eyes.

He was handsome I had to admit, way better than any guy I've seen.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I asked turning my attention back to her. Her cheeks flushed almost as pink as me and she shook her head quickly.

"No, well, we've been talking but I uh," She stuttered out nervously as she played with her sweaty hair, "Who am I kidding, I wish."

I couldn't help but frown at her solemn expression, this girl actually took the time to talk to me, I wasn't going to let her feel down. "I vet it, you like him."

I grasped her arm in my hand and pulled her through the drunk crowd, "W-what are you doing?" She asked uneasy.

"Calm your nerves," I smirked as we were reaching the guy of her dreams, "I'm doing you a favor."

As she was about to open her mouth in protest, we stopped in front of the hedgehog who raised an eyebrow at us.

"H-hey, Sonic!" Maria stammered out as her body shook. "Didn't expect you here."

He gazed with no intrest at Maria, unamused by her appearance. "Who are you?" He asked sharply. His good looks shattered as I reflected his words and actions, his voice was gentle though it expressed annoyance when he spoke.

"Maria..." She replied gloomy. "We have Chemistry together."

This Sonic guy sight and his eyes wandered away from her. "I see no 'chemistry' between us," He said with no emotion. "If you catch my hint, otherwise you're pretty stupid."

Maria's eyes widen and showed how much she wanted to cry, he didn't even let her down easy or let her speak more than she did.

I felt anger boil within me as I stared at Sonic who turned his back to us and began to walk away. "You're not good enough for me, I don't like drunk sluts, so don't even try."

Oh, that's it.

I sprinted over to his retreating figure as I shoved the crowd of drunks out of my way. "Hey, you, blue boy!" I roared through the loud music, I know heared me because he turned with an irritated expression and his face met with my fist.

**SMACK**

The music stopped like an old record player, all eyes on this bastard and I. Jaws down, eyes wide were vivid in everyone's expression, except mine and his. Mine showed fierceness while his showed anger.

I didn't care, so what that I punched him across the face and he was trickling blood out of his nose?

My knuckles were sore and skin pealed by the contact, his chiseled face was hard and sharp so I got hurt too. My glare darkened and he returned it soon after though he looked rather unsure of the whole situation.

"Apologize." I demanded with a low growl and bared teeth.

Sonic stared at me bewildered as he grabbed his bloody nose to stop the bleeding. "I don't need to apologize for speaking my mind."

"Didn't your mom ever teach you, if you have nothing good to say, don't say anything at all?" I spoke to him as if I was speaking to a child, judging by his wide-eyed expression, I knew I hit a nerve, "So, I'll repeat myself, apologize."

He seemed to cool down and his impassive expression returned to his features. "Fuck off." He said slowly to let his words sink in.

I huffed, fumming with rage. "No, I'm not just going to let you leave after telling Maria all that crap and crushing her poor heart. So apologize or I'll have to punch you again." I threatened, holding my fist up.

"You're stupid." He said ignoring what I had just said. His tenancity was so irritating. Did he really not care about Maria's feelings?

Laughing darkly I walked over to him and faced him, luckily for me, I had decided to wear red heels so I was about his eye level. "I could careless what you think of me, but, know this, no one fucks with me without getting burned."

He laughed a impeccable laugh and leaned down on me which kind of made him seem menacingly. "Don't cross me." He said sternly.

"Don't provoke me." I replied harshly and placed my hands on his hard chest and shoved him off. His expression still showed how pissed off he was with me.

I can practically see lightning bolts shooting from both of our eyes as we stare each other off. Who did he think he was exactly? He acted as if he was better than everyone, it was clear he wasn't enjoying the party so it didn't make sense as to why he didn't just leave.

The crowd filled with "Ooh's" and "Ahh's." The reason being that I had left the 'cool' kid without a word to say back.

I'm pretty sire I was the only one who ever stood up to his guy and I'm pretty sure this was not going to be the end of it either.

I turned my heel and walked over to Maria , whose jaw hung low. I felt really bad about all this, it was my fault that this all happened, I shouldn't have forced her to talk to this asshole.

"Amy...how could you?" Her voice quivering, she let out a cry and ran off crying. Wait, what?

"Wait, Maria!" I reached my hand out to her retreating figure and frowned. Yeah, I fucked up, but I also just exposed the bastard too and she still liked him, wow, she had low expectations.

I sight solemnly and averted my gaze to the door leading out this dog pound, I couldn't stay here any longer. Everything about this place did not give me a good vibe at all.

"Bravo, pinkie." A voice called out from behind, I didn't need to turn to know who it was. I sight bitterly and turned to face the white bitch, I mean bat. She had an amused smile across her lips, "Didn't know you had it in you, calling out the most popular guy in school, impressive."

"Yeah, well someone had to." I replied casually, to be honest I didn't even know of him until today. Probably because I was usually in the library. "It's getting pretty late, so, I think I better get going."

This was too much for me, first time I get invited to a party and it turns out like shit.

"Whoa, you just got here, hun." Rouge said tugging at my arm, I get it, I was the entertainment of the party now. "Stay a little longer."

I checked my watch and grimaced. "Sorry, it's already one in the morning and there's school tomorrow." I said yanking my arm away.

"Leave and I'll tell the whole school you're not no be associated with." She replied hastily causing me to stop dead in my tracts.

"Is that a threat?" I asked, side glancing her.

Rouge rolled her eyes at my question and laughed. "You're damn right, it is." She replied annoyed.

"Hmph," I said with a smile and walked ahead earning a gasp from Rouge, "Promise?" I asked sarcastically.

"You'll regret this, pinkie!" Roared Rouge with a sourful voice. Like I did with all the people that pissed me off, I flipped the most popular girl in school.

"Oh, just shut up already, all you do is talk." I whined feeling my nerves coming to a break point.

Great, first night out and I already made enemies with the two most popular kids in school. And I knew this was just the beginning of a huge war. Rouge, I'll beat you at your own game, and Sonic, I'll devour you.

* * *

**MY THOUGHTS-**

_This story is somewhat based on the song 'Miss Nothing' . So, should I continue or delete this story?_

_And it's not a type of story that I'm pretty sure any of you reading will expect. I feel like this was a bit too short but the next chapter will be longer that is if I get reviews telling me to continue._


	2. Bad Breathe

**#****2 Bad Breathe**

* * *

I dance with the rythm of my urges which are tingling to explode. I really need to pee, and this stupid stall is taken. The bell for passing period had already rang, I was never late but I guess there's always a first for everything.

Whoever was in the stall was really taking their precious time.

I couldn't hold it any longer, I walked over to the black stall and knocked on it which stung since my knuckles had fresh wounds. "Hello? Uhh, Look I'm sorry for interrupting your moment but can you please hurry?" I asked pleasingly.

No reply.

I wondered if anyone was even in there, so, I pulled on the handle but yes it was locked like last time I checked. I placed my ear against the stall and heared...crying?

Pulling away I stared unsure at the stall door. "You alright in there?"

I knocked again and again until I got an answer. "Go away!" Whoever was in there screamed out through cries.

I leaned my back against the stall and sight. "Sorry, I'm not going anywhere until I release my urine. And there's only one stall in this restroom so, hurry, if you want I can encourage you by putting the song 'Push It' by Salt N Pepa?"

The flushing of the toilet was heared and the door swings open just in time when I moved. There I see her, Maria, wearing a pair of jean shorts and blue tank top. Her hair is a mess and she has bags under her eyes, "What do you want?" She asks with a growl.

"Why so grumpy?" I say with fake worry.

"Bite me." Maria snapped with a bark as she shoved past me.

I don't know who this bitch thinks she is talking to me like that after I defended her. I huffed and gave her a cold glare. "Look, I said I was sorry but I'm not going to beg for your forgiveness especially with that attitude so I take my apology back, fuck you."

"Do you have any idea how you ruined me?" She yells at me, sobbing now and it makes me cringe. She's in agony, also hungover.

"I can't believe you still like that bastard." I manage to mumble over her sobs.

"It's Sonic!" Maria snaps at me. " And I've lost the little chance I had with him, all because of you."

With a roll of my eyes I reply, "Boohoo, I did you a favor, you can do better than Sergio."

"I told you it was Sonic."

"Same shit," I reply hastily, her shoulders drop and she seems to calm down.

"I'm sorry," She breathes out with a hopeless sight, "It's not like I even had a chance with him, he only dates college girls."

I can't help but feel pity for this girl. "It's not your fault he's into cougars." I'm trying to soothe her as she gazes at me sadly.

"It's not funny." She whispers loud enough for me to hear.

"What's so great about that guy anyway?" I wonder out loud, I hear Maria gasp and look over at her stunned face. "What?" I question.

"He's like the hottest guy in school!" She shreeks making my ears hurt.

I fix my black jacket and shrug already feeling irritated by the conversation, "Sarcastic, Mr. Know-it-All is all I see, he's a prick."

"You really hate him, huh?" Maria asked with a tilted head and crossed arm in which I replied with a head shake.

"No, of course not, I don't even know the guy enough to hate him, he's just not my favorite thing in the world, there's a difference." I answered with an annoyed tone. "I don't want to waste my time talking about him though so if you excuse me, I need to pee."

When I turn around I see a yellow mongoose entering the restroom with a shocked expression written all over her face. "You're Amy Rose, the girl who told Sonic the Hedgehog off!" She exclames smiling from ear to ear as I yawn. "I'm Mina!"

Last night's events were not that crazy, people were overreacting. My insides feel like their turning from all the attention that has been given to me ever since, not only were people walking up to me now, but I didn't know most of them. "Yeah, amazing, awesome, whatever. I've heard it all already." I inform the mongoose as I make my way to the stall.

"Wait," She screams yanking my arm, "Is it true you punched Sonic because he had a small dick?"

"No." I assured her as heat flushed to my cheeks. "Nor do I ever want to see his peacock." I felt weird saying the word dick for some reason, it wasn't lady-like but then again I'm not too lady-like, even weirder talking about them.

"Oh, so the other rumor is true..." She says distantly. I'm not much into gossip but when it involves me I can't help my curiosity. "Interesting."

I look her over with squinted eyes, "What other rumor?" I question.

"The one that I heard that Sonic had rejected you after you asked to hook up and so you punched him." If it was possible, my jaw would hit the nasty floor.

"Seriously, where the hell is everyone getting their information from?" I asked with exasperation as I turned to both of these girls. Maria shrugged as she fixed herself through the mirror whereas Mina tilted her head in confusion at the fact she didn't understand what I had meant.

"What do you expect?" I heard Maria say,"We're in High School, rumors spread like a wildfire in a matter of minutes." She contradicted.

The gossip was driving me crazy, I say one thing and soon my words get twisted as if they think I'm using figurative language when there's actually nothing to figure out.

Now back to the gossip about me, normally I wouldn't care but I didn't want to sound like an easy going whore. Neither did I want to sound like the bad guy in this situation, so there was only one way to solve this issue.

"He kissed me," I explained with a sly smile, he should be the one to look bad for what he did, yeah, I know, a bitch move. "I tried to shove him because his breathe really stank, worse than a ran over dead creature, and he wouldn't budge so I punched him, pass it along

I could practically feel Maria's eyes burning through my back, Mina however seemed to believe my lie, "I sure will!" Mina said nodding Well, it wasn't half a life, I was pretty sure his breathe did stink.

"Awesome." I said with a spark in my eye which faded once I felt tugged harshly to Maria who stared with flaring eyes, "What?" I snapped. I didn't understand what her problem was.

"You kissed him?" She intorrigatted me with a his, I felt like punching her too actually for being so dense. "You knew I liked him!"

I shook er off of me and hit her on top of her head, "Play along, you were there so you should know it was a lie, I'm just making him look bad after what he said to you." I informed plainly. She blinked and rubbed her head, clearly getting my point.

"Oh, alright."

I flashed her a smile, "Now, if you excuse me, I really need to pee." Just as I turned my eyes widen, the stall was already taken by Mina who seemed to have been having a bad stomach ache since her stomach rumbles were heared throughout the restroom. "What the hell!"

* * *

I almost peed myself but luckily the P.E. restroom was empty. I pulled my olive green skinny hip waisted jeans on and buttoned them. I was holding my bladder for more than three hours.

The lunch bell rang and I washed my hands, finally I could go to the library and no longer have to deal with all this wanted attention. I guess I brought it upon myself though too.

Just as I am about to pull the handle that opens to the library my arm is twisted and I'm shoved against some close by lockers at full force that it causes my head to pulse an make me slightly dizzy.

I let out a dissaproval growl once I recole with my senses and glare at whoever has me pinned. To my surprise, it's that bastard from the party that happened a couple of days ago, what was his name?

Sebastian? Steven? Something with an 'S'

"What's your problem, get off of me!" I demand but he doesn't budge, he's pissed. I can tell by the pressure he has on me. His dark gaze ads to the touch too.

"Why are you spreading lies about me?" He asks but it sounds more like a demand than a question. I oddly find his perssuing kind of amusing, I guess his image was very important to him.

I let out a huff and smirk slyly at his furious expression. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sergio!" I say in a fake innocence tone and grimace when his hold on my wrists tightens. "Fuck, fine, so I might said a little lie!"

"My name is Sonic." He says lowly, he's breathing on me and I can smell his blue berry scented breath, "And my member is not small like you're spreading around about."

My cheeks flush red like before, I thought he was talking about the kissing lie. I frown at him and squirm in his grasp but that just results on him pressing his body closer to mine and me not able to move more freely. Chest to chest is the position that we're in.

"I didn't spread around that one, it was probably some other girl." I hiss through gritted teeth, "Now, like I said before, let go of me!"

He shakes his head and seems amussed by my struggles, damn he's strong. "No actually I don't think I will until you tell everybody that it's not true." I stop struggling and tilt my head at him. He's as dense as Maria.

"And how do you suggest I do that when you have me pinned?"

He blinks and frowns at my point but then his glare returns to his features, "If you didn't say that rumor the which did you spread?" He questions going off topic, wow, he'll do anything to not seem stupid.

"That your breath stinks." I replied plainly with an added shrug. His glare disappears and he stares at me perplexed.

"My breathe does not stink." Sonic declared with a scrowl. It seems that the gossip of bad breath bothered him more than the one of the size of his dick. He was a strange guy I had to say.

"My word against yours, it's my opinion." I said as I relaxed against the red lockers, I had to at least get myself comfortable since my muscles were beginning to ache from holding the same position.

He raised an eyebrow at me and chuckled darkly, "And how would you know that?" He questioned, he was clearly wanting to start an argument.

"Your ex girlfriend told me." I lied with a grin. "Said it was like making out with a dirty pig who never brushes his teeth."

Sonic seemed shocked and his eyes widen, "Sally told you that?" He question.

"Yeah." In fact, I didn't know who the hell was Sally but if it made him mad that I brought her up then I didnt mind pressing his buttons. "That girl."

He frowned, "You're lying."

"No, really, Sergio?" I questions with fake worry. He rolled his eyes at me, "You're pretty oblivious."

"Sonic." He said. This reminded me of the conversation I had with Maria and Mina earlier, I don't know why I kept thinking that his name was Sergio.

"Whatever, bad breathe." I said bordly.

"That's it?" He questions and I could feel his hold loosen on my wrist. "And how would you know that?"

"Yup, now do you mind releasing me now?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. This was all so un called for. We stare at each other for an awkward moment until he does the most unexpected thing.

Sonic the Hedgehog kissed me.

* * *

**M****Y THOUGHTS- **

**So what do you guys think...?**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	3. Karaoke Night

**# 3 Karaoke Night**

* * *

I'm sure by now that you're all wondering about a lot of things. I'll tell them, the day and moment when Sonic kissed me. After he kissed me, he asked me if I still thought his breathe stank. My answer came when I felt my stomach turn and I threw up all over his white T-Shirt. In reality, he tasted just like blue berries which isn't a bad taste but I had been feeling sick that day and that smell and taste did not mix well together with me.

That was embarrassing I have to admit but accidents happen to everyone. His face was priceless, wide-eyed, mouth agape and well just looking stupid. It was especially funny when he covered his mouth and said, "Does it really smell that bad?" I would have laughed if I wasn't feeling sick.

"He got what he deserved." I say to my fox plush, I'm home, in my room and on my bed. "I can't believe he actually had the guts to kiss me, it was horrible, Tails!"

Tails sits on the rocking chair that is across from my bed, staring blankly at me. He's not much help.

"Are you even in there, Tails?" I question as I tilt my head, nope, he's not. He's probably visiting his family I presume. "Guess I'm alone with this."

**_Ring_**

I gazed down at my pillow and picked it up to reveal my cell phone ringing. It's an unknown number calling, huh, wonder who it might be? I answer and set it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Amy!" Screams a voice, it sounds oddly familiar. "It's Mina, we met in the restroom yesterday, remember? I was that cute looking mongoose that flaunted your greatness." I only knew one girl who talked so much.

"How did you get my number?" I question as I took her off speaker and placed my phone to my ear to listen closely, "Are you stalking me or something?" I heard her giggle on the end of the phone.

"You're funny, Amy!" She said between her giggles, I actually didn't know what she found funny since I wasn't trying to be. "I asked around and well I got your number, that's not important though, I called to invite you to come out hangout with me and a couple of friends?"

"Of coarse!" Whoa, wait a minute. That was not me, it was my mom and I hadn't even noticed when she had walked in and yanked my phone away. "She does need to go out and have fun and do what girls these days do, sleep with boys, experiment with girls, and do crazy thing!"

I yanked my phone back and looked at her confused, "What are you doing? I don't want to go out with her, she's weird." I argued. My mom ignored me and yanked my phone away again and shoved me off the bed and I fell with a thud.

"Pick her up at 5 O'clock, goodbye!" My mother hanged up and threw me the cell phone.

"Really, mom?" I exclaim once I pull myself back onto the bed and give her an unapproved glare. "I told you that I didn't want to go." My mother, Annabelle, wags her finger at me and sights, "You need to go put like a normal teenage girl, sweetie. I don't want you staying home all cooped up, I think that's why you're always so sassy and grim."

I shake my head, because that's ridiculous since I am neither of those things. And I don't think me spending most of my time home alone had anything to do with my attitude. That was in fact stupid beyond words. "I am indifferent."

"Don't be silly, you're going whether you want to or not." My mother insists as he opens my closet, she seemed more excited than me. I found it odd how most parents wished for a good child and my mom wanted a wild child. "Now get dressed."

"I am dressed." I complain as I gesture at the clothes that I am wearing.

"Amy..." Annabelle whispers as she side glances at me from the corner of her eye. "You can't wear your school clothes, that's not cool."

I can't help but roll my eyes at her. "Since when do you know about what's cool?" I question with a playful smile plastered on my face.

"I know more about it than you." My mom says as she throws clothing at me so I can wear. "Hurry now, your friend will get here in about twenty minutes."

Just like that, I get dressed in a big shoulder studded light blue jean jacket with a neon green sweetheart shaped tube top and black shorts. Mina came faster than I had expected and we were now in her car with girls I had no idea who they were.

The girls consisted of an orange echidna, a brown lynx, and a pink echidna. They're all really pretty but I hope so is their personality. I think their names were Tikal, Nicole, and Julie-Su but I could be wrong considering I'm not too good at remembering names.

"You are going to have so much fun with us at karaoke today!" Mina squeals as she drives that it scares me the she'll make us crash. I don't understand why she thought so highly of me. "We are going to sing and dance the night away!"

"Yay, I can't wait!" I fake excitement as I throw my hands up to lighten the mood, I really do need to be more social like my mom had told me, I wasn't good with people. I wasn't afraid to speak my mind and most people did not like that about me which was also a reason why many didn't speak to me.

The girls laughed, oblivious that I was faking my excitement, I should be an actress. I smiled when the pink echidna handed over to me a big lolipop and giggled, "Here, to get you fired up and more preppy."

These girls didn't seem half bad, Tikal then turned on the radio and blasted some indie music that I absolutely love. I slipped the lolipop in my mouth after disposing the rapper and smiling contently, this might be fun after all.

"We have arrived, ladies!" Screams Nicole as we park in font of a colorful building. We step out of the car and notice some guys checking us out with smirks, I can't help but feel like one of those main bitches in movies. Mina yanks me to the front along with the other girls and squeals, I'm not entirely sure as to why she's so excited.

"So pumped to see your crush are we?" Teases Julie-Su with a giggle which makes Mina blush.

"I wonder if he'll notice me today, I tried dressing extra special!" She says gesturing to her clothing which consists of purple top and black skirt. "Although I'm starting to think different about him since of things he's done."

So that's why, but today I am not playing match maker since of what happened last time I did that. "Let's go then." I suggest as I push past the glassed doors.

My breathe hitches once I see the guy behind the counter, I frown and yank Mina away from the group for a moment and she whines. "What did I do?" I roll my eyes at her, why was everyone so dense?

"Why didn't you tell me that Sonic works here?" I questioned bitterly. This made me feel uneasy since of our incident yesterday.

"Ooh, you finally learned his name!" Mina said jumping with joy, I honestly feel like punching her because her preppy attitude bothers me. "Well I was hoping on us becoming friends since you seem like a nice person and I like Sonic, you don't so I don't see a problem with being here."

I don't know if she hasn't realized me and Sonic's issues or she's just trying to torment me but I need to be the bigger person and not let him affect me. I sight and walk back with her to where the girls are and fake a smile. "Whatever, lets go have fun."

Tikal is already motioning us to follow her to our karaoke room when I realize we hadn't gotten our snacks, "We'll see you girls inside, me and Amy are going to go get food!" Mina announced as she drags me to the snack bar.

"I don't remember volunteering." I said jokingly as we look over all the delicious treats. The sight makes my mouth want to water from my wanting tone. Mina giggles as she walks over to the cash register and buys the stuff.

It's obvious that the guy at the cash register likes her by how he's flaunting her appearance which I find adorable. Now that should be the guy that girls should be head over heels for.

"Amy?" I snap my head to the source of the voice and green eyes meet with green eyes. I step back as Sonic gazes at me from behind the glass that conceals the candies, "What are you doing here?"

I look up at him and stand straight and lift my chest high to seem more confident. "Here to sing of coarse." I reply dully, it was obvious why everyone was here. I bit my lip as I look back at the sweet goods to avoid eye contact. To be honest, the fact that he had kissed me was really bothering me.

"Why did you kiss me?" I questioned as I tugged on my long quills, I can sense the awkwardness come back between us as he rubs the back of his neck with uncertainty at my question.

"Well, it had been to prove a point but I never expected the reaction that I got from you." He admitted rather dissapointed. Who wouldn't? I mean it would suck big time if you kissed someone and they threw up all over you. I laughed a little which caught his attention and confused him.

"I guess when you slammed me against the lockers I got really dizzy and couldn't help but throw up by your blue berry scented breathe." I explained to him, I felt bad making him think about how his breathe stank.

Sonic let out a whistle and tilted his head onto his palm a he rested his elbow on the counter, "And here I thought my breathe was really horrible that I brushed my teeth countless of times." He smirked. "Blue berries?"

"Never do that again." I smirked back and crossed my arms over my C-sized chest, "Rotten blue berries." I added which made his smirk shape into a frown. He took things way too serious, he huffed and turned away from me.

"I don't know why I'm even wasting my time speaking to you." I frowned too, what was up with the sudden change of mood?

"What's your problem?" I asked as I unfolded my arms and leaned on the counter, for a minute I was actually finding him bareable but I guess I spoke too soon. He ignored me and walked away to the employees only room. "Bastard." I mumbled and pushed myself off the counter and walked over to Mina who had finished paying.

"Come one, lets go back!" She said with a friendly smile, I nodded and followed behind her as we went to our karaoke room.

Something didn't seem right with Sonic, he acted as if having fun was a sin. He was way too serious and mysterious. I wonder what that was all about, he was hiding something.

* * *

"_Shake for me, girl. I wanna be your backdoor man.__ Keep it coolin', baby_!" Mina and I sang our hearts out to Led Zeppelin's song 'Whole Lotta Love' and i had to admit this girl was talented when it came to singing.

When the song ended the girls cheered for us and I bowed gracefully and laughed, "You guys aren't half bad." I admitted.

"What, you thought we were horrible?" Said Tikal with a fake pout and huff.

Julie-Su stuck her tongue at me and made a 'blah' sound. "I feel insulted!" I laughed at that comment and excused myself to the restroom, I was like a dog, I had to pee everywhere I went.

Just as I walked down the hall to the restroom the sound of giggling caught my attention, I squinted my eyes and looked ahead to see one of the room doors slightly opened and I couldn't help myself to take a peak.

My eyes widen at the scene, it seemed a couple was getting freaky because there was a green hedgehog making out with a cat vixen. She was practically strandling him on the seat.

I did him the favor and pulled the door close, so unprofessional. He should of at least had the decency to shut the door while he did his thing. I walked over to the restroom and walked inside.

I stared at my reflection and sight as I fixed my hair, I wish I looked more like my mom who was beautiful. I didn't understand how she could have me, I should of came out gorgeous like her but something obviously went wrong.

Biting my tongue, I hissed. I shouldn't be so self conscious, I shouldn't care about looks. I took out my red lip gloss and glazed my lips with it. Once satisfied by my appearance I smiled and walked out.

When I passed by the room that the couple had been in I noticed the giggling had stopped. I know it seemed perverted but I glanced inside and was confused to see the green hedgehog now sitting alone in there. It's not like I took long in the restroom either, something must of happened.

"What are you stating at?" A deep voice called. I froze, I felt like a robber caught by the cops after robbing a bank. Turning my face to stare at the one that called me my eyes met with a pair of ocean blue eyes. I had to admit this guy was hot, and by his attire I knew he was what most people called a bad boy. "I said what are you staring at?"

I bit my lip and swung myself lightly against the door "You obviously."

He smirked slyly at my smart remark and leaned back on his seat lazily, "What's your name, hun?" He asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Amy."

"Scourge."

We stared at each other for a moment before I broke the ice and turned away from him. "Look, I'm sorry I barged in but you looked not so happy and I was going to ask if everything was fine with you but I ca see you're fine so bye."

I turned to leave in a hurry but stopped when I heard him call out to me resulting in me turning to him again. He now stood and grinned at me as he handed his phone to me. "Put your number on my phone."

That had to be the lamest way to get a girls number. Too bad I was no ones rebound, shaking my head, I smiled a flirtatious one and lifted his to my eye level. "Sorry, stud, but I'm just not interested." I said and pulled away from him and walked away.

After what I witnessed, he seemed dirty to me.

"I don't give up so easily!" I heared Scourge call out from inside the room, I felt butterflies fly around in my stomach by that comment. A part of me was hoping for that, maybe it would be fun to be with a bad boy.

* * *

**M****Y THOUGHTS:**

_So very hard to write a story on a small phone but I think I did a good job! :) please review and tell me what you guy think about this chapter and I'll update soon, bye!_


	4. Maybe

**#4 Maybe**

* * *

Who would have thought that the roof would be a perfect escape?

The air seemed so relaxing brushing against my skin with the beautiful scent of flowers from the garden below. I simply wish that I could have discovered this magnificence when I had first started school here instead of my final year. Now that would have saved me from a lot of trouble like recent scandals.

I blew a piece of my bangs from my face and embraced my knees all while I gazed at the miraculous scenery.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" My gaze shifted upward to a blue figure, Sonic, standing by the door, body tensed, lips in the form of a frown with narrowed eyes.

_Just great._

"Enjoying the view." I say with an easy smile. I don't feel in the mood of arguing. "Care to join me?"

It's funny how life takes an unexpected turn.

His eyes lifted slightly almost as if he was expecting me to make a smart remark. To be honest, I wasn't sure why I even acknowledged him. Maybe because I secretly find him like one of those mysterious characters in books I've read that I just want to unravel-or perhaps it's all in my mind.

Mom was right, I so need a life.

I groaned at the thought that where suddenly interrupted by movement beside me.

I blinked.

Sonic sat beside me, inspecting me closely like he expects me to attack him at any moment. It's like a tough guy like him is afraid of little Ol' me. I smile at myself, at the foolishness of my own imagination. A cold hearted creature like him wouldn't ever fear me.

"What are you smiling about?" Sonic wonders as I exhale a breath and make myself comfortable.

"Everything." That's half true. In spite of my anti-social side everyone sees. In fact, I actually enjoy watching others be happy rather than focus on my own. When others are happy. I'm happy.

He scoffs at my respond and shakes his head as his gaze drifts to the students walking below, oblivious to use, "There's nothing great about everything to smile about."

I can't help but frown at his grim tone. "That's not true. Life is beautiful as cliché as it sounds."

"You wouldn't understand, you're too immature." He says, patronizing me.

The words spoken make me laugh. "Says the one who freaks over gossip."

"Shut up, you're so damn annoying."

I stop, not because he said, but because he overreacted. Why is it that he always has ruin the vibe? It's like he has something against laughing. More specifically, he dislikes immaturity which makes no sense since we're at that age it's right and normal to be that way.

I take a glance at him glaring at me.

"What's your problem?" I snap, he has succeeded at hitting my nerves. "Why do you hate me so much? If you're so mature then why are you still hung over that I beat your as-"

"You didn't beat me. You caught me off guard." He contradicted with blazing eyes. "Then spread lies!"

I just want to slap him again and make him hurt and cry like the little boy I know is hiding in that teenage body. But we're in school and I don't want to risk getting in serious consequences so I take a deep breathe instead.

I won't raise to his level.

"You're something else," I start, lowering my eyes at him, "you've got to be the strangest guy I know."

He tilted his head my comment and I caught the covers of his mouth tipping into a small smile, "I can say the same thing about you."

"What!" I brawled in what I tried to sound playful, "Are you calling me a guy?"

Sonic seemed to pull his ears back nervously, "I never said that." He stated defensively. I growled in response and smacked him on the back of head with a slap in which he hissed and rubbed his head while shooting a cold glare at my direction. "But you sure are acting like one, now I know why no one bothered to talk to you!"

"Ha, I don't know why I even tried being nice to you… you IDIOT!" I shrieked, shaking my head and standing while I recollect my things and walk away, needing the space. I am done being nice. Especially to blue hedgehogs named Sonic.

He chuckles with a smug spread across his face as he jumps to his feet and follows behind me, "I'm right aren't I? Nobody can handle your damn devices. You are unbearable and insane." He laughs and I feel him tug at my high ponytail. At that moment my nerves snapped and I swirled around with a fist.

I freeze.

He glares his eyes on my face, his hand grips my wrist beside his head and he chuckles. "Really thought you could do that again?" he asks lowly. I have to admit that his cold gaze is partially making me feel slightly afraid as I stare wide-eyed.

I systematically school my features, straighten my shoulders and put the walls back up.

Others can't hurt me if I don't let them.

"I hate you with a passion." I reply with bitterness. I try to pull away and move to walk to the door and escape, but I can't.

His eyes are narrowed on my face, his grip tightening its hold. "Well I hate you with more… passion."

"You are an idiot."

He automatically yanked my body forward and I hit his with a huff and couldn't hold the squeal that slipped past my lips when he unexpectedly shoved my head between his inner arms and did some type of uncomfortable head lock on me with my right leg bent in the air.

"Let go of me you brute!" I screamed, but it came out more like a weak puff of air considering my body was being twisted in a way it shouldn't be twisted in. "I missed so leg go!" I shouted as I dropped my weight and hit the ground with him on me and we both wrestled on the ground.

"Ugh!" he huffed when I spiked us around and his big head hit the ground. "Why are you so-"

"What's going on here?" A quirky voice demands. We wiped our heads to the source to see the vice principle standing at the door. She probably heard our yelling. I growled silently. I didn't want to get suspended because of this idiot. I needed a plan quick. My gaze turned to Sonic who seemed petrified at the act of being caught which confused me since it's not like we're getting killed. I kissed his neck and felt his breathe hitch. "You two know the rules of this school and that is prohibited."

I smiled to myself and dusted myself off as Sonic did the same and we stood and we faced Ms. Bunnie.

"I was actually not-" Sonic began with raised hands until I interrupted him.

"Neither of us wanted to break them but we couldn't help it, you know? We're so attracted to each other we couldn't resist." I say, pulling the dumbfounded Sonic against me, "But also with the heat of the age well, it doesn't help us much."

"I understand but," she hesitates as she pulls us apart and turns to Sonic," You think the same?" she questions from what I assume is his lack of speech.

Again like before I interrupt before he can continue. "Oh, Ms. Bunnie, I find it funny you ask that to a male." I laughed out with crossed arms. "His devices are in game."

"Young lady!"

"What? If you want I can say it with different words but I don't think you'll like that." I shrug.

"No, no, no need for that." She says panicked. "Those desires I understand but you should distract them with other things like exercise. I don't know. Something proactive like studying, reading." She says with a hand on her forehead. "Right this moment, detention for the both of you. Go on now.

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" I say with a salutation as Sonic and I walk away from her. I can't help but smile to myself. No phone calls home simply because I put her in an awkward situation. Good thing idiot here played along. As a sign of my gratitude I grab his butt. I see his eyes widen from the corner of my eyes and I smile wider and feel him stiffen. He glares over to my smiling form and does the unexpected. He does the same and I have the same reaction while he grins wickedly.

"On second thought, I'll escort you two before temptations arise again!" Ms. Bunnie calls out.

x.X.x

The tapping of Sonic's foot was beginning to aggravate me by how it hadn't stopped ever since we were escorted here for the rest of lunch and sent here five minutes before school had ended as torture since we hadn't had detention for long.

I mean, I understand his impatience of wanting to leave on time but he was acting real fidgety and nervous for no reason. He should have been happy we weren't punished more and should be a man and live with his actions. I would have told him to stop but with the teacher sitting on his computer in front of us that would be too risky especially since we were the only ones here because everyone else had detention during lunch.

Instead I thought up with a simpler plan. I smacked him on the head with a crumbled piece of paper since he was sitting a few seats ahead of me. It worked. He immediately stopped but flashed a glare at me and as immature as I was I struck my tongue out at him and scrunched up my nose and flipped him off.

He rolled his eyes and looked away but then the tapping began soon again.

I couldn't help tugging at my quills at that action so I threw another piece of paper at him and signaled him to stop with hand motions. He caught what I was trying to tell him and snickered and kept doing it even more and my knuckles clenched.

I quickly closed my binder and took out an expo marker and wrote on it and showed it to Sonic.

**Amy: **Please stop it!

He tilted his head as he read and took out a binder and expo marker and did the same.

**Sonic: **Why should I?

**Amy: **Come on Sonikku? ?

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips when I saw his eyes widen at that name. As much as I hated him I had to admit that I did enjoy setting him off the edge. My giggle was soon converted into a huff when a crumbled piece of paper hit me on the face.

He grinned at me and I glared.

With a horrible coronation I ripped a piece of paper and crumbled it and threw it with all my force at Sonic but I felt panic instantly when I heard a yelp in return. Why? Well because it hit the teacher instead while he was drinking his cup of coffee making it spill all over himself.

Without another word but squeals he ran out of the room leaving us wide eyed at what was going to happen.

Sonic and I turned to each other and stared stunned then with perfect timing our lips quivered and we erupted into laughter and banged on the desks to suppress it. I was the first to relax faster and my gaze drifted toward Sonic who continued on laughing and pointing on me. Normally I would have continued laughing at myself but it wasn't that funny in my opinion. I had my laugh but I couldn't help the smile that formed itself on my lips as I watched Sonic laugh as if he releasing a laugh he hadn't been able to in a long time.

Acting boyish like that actually made him seem kind of… cute.

"What are you staring at?" I blinked back my sense to see him staring back at him strictly with a glare.

He killed it.

"Nothing." I say and shake my head. "Just, you look better smiling."

Sonic seemed taken aback by my reply as he gazed at me quizzically and I saw he couldn't hold back the smile that was threatening to show but it was only for a second before he replaced it with a frown and shook his head picked up his things and began walking out. He was going to ditch although it was me who was in trouble.

I watched him walk to the door with a dumbfounded stare.

He paused. "What are you waiting for? Let's go before the teacher comes back."

"What?" I breathed as I gazed at his back. He sight and walked out. "Alright I'm coming!" I called out running after him.

I had finally caught up with him as we walked down the empty hallway together and I couldn't help but bite my lip with uncertainty. Why had he called me to come? Why did I accept to come along? Why the sudden change?

I glanced over at his strict face as we walked in silence and wondered about this boy.

"Stop staring at me." He growled, turning to me. "you're not my type."

"You are so cocky." I didn't care if I was his type or not but something about him seemed off to me. "So, what happened to Mr. Laughable back there?

He scoffed. "I don't have time for that."

I lowered my gaze at him, "No. I mean why do you hold that feeling back like it's prohibited?"

"Fun is pointless. Nothing beneficial comes out with that." He explained coldly.

With a tilted head I say, "That's not true. Fun is what everyone needs in their life."

"Life isn't that easy," he stated, shaking his head.

"You are so negative. You can change your perspective with a need of change. The thing is just if you embrace life with open arms." I explained. "I mean, look at me. As much as you and everyone in this hell hole throw at me, I'm still smiling."

Sonic looked over at my smiling form and smiled faintly. "Yeah, I can see that but you have to admit you're kinda crazy, innocent and immature but I have to admit it's kind of contagious."

I smiled at that but frowned when I noticed we had reached through and out of school and a familiar squeal ran into me. "Amy!" I looked down to see Mina's green eyes beaming at me and frowned slightly.

"Oh, hey Mina." I greeted uneasily.

"Bye." Sonic same lamely and walked down the steps and hurriedly farther away from me.

I waved off and was going to reply back but he wouldn't have heard me and I couldn't help but frown. We were actually getting along for once.

"Was Sonic really talking to you?" Mina asked, jumping with joy.

"Yeah, so what?" I wondered with a shrug still looking where he had gone.

"He doesn't talk to ANYONE in school unless it's something small but it looked like you two were actually having a conversation. What's going on? Do you like him?" she asked with a mad look.

"You're funny." I laughed and placed my hands on her shoulders and turned to her. "I just asked him something, that's it."

Mina shook her head seemingly stunned and threw her hands in the air. "That's the thing, Sonic doesn't even take the time to talk to others in school because we're not to his level or as cool as his collage friends so him actually taking the time to talk to you is legendary just like what you did at Rouge's party! You have got to introduce us, pretty please?" she asked.

"Uh, sure." I replied dryly, "And no offence but why are you still in school?" Mina smiled widely and took a step back and twirled around when I noticed her outfit. "Oh. I didn't know you were in the schools band."

"Yup, I am!" she explained proudly. "We had to stay after school to practice for a rally this weekend. You should come!"

I arranged by backpack and shrugged. "I'll think about it."

A honk caught our attention and we turned to noise to see a car waiting up front. Mina smiled and turned to me. "Well that's my ride, think about it and see you tomorrow!" she says and gives me a hug before running off with a wave and driving away with whoever came to pick her up.

I waved away but my thoughts were clouded by what Mina had said about Sonic. If Sonic didn't talk to anyone, why did he take the time to talk to me of all people? And what if Mina hadn't come along? I mean there had to be a reason why he called me along, right?

Maybe I'm over thinking this or maybe I'm not. Either way I want to unravel this guy. He's hiding something and I want to know what. Maybe there's something more to him.

* * *

**So, I know I haven't uploaded in a while but I'm hoping by tomorrow to have a new chapter up for this story since it REALLY needs updating but just a little heads up on this is that this isn't really going to be a BIG high school drama themed story. It's more like my other stor [Which will be updated soon ;) ] it's more of a heartfelt story about life or at least that's what I'm going for… but yup it's more like that which you all will soon find out why in the ne****xt few chapters! And for those who are still reading this then thank you so much!**


	5. Bruise

**#5 Bruise **

* * *

Sonic is here. Fuck. Sonic is here.

I close my eyes and groan. My body gives in to a horrifying reflex: Immediately, I feel my blood boil, my knuckles clench with aggravation. I remember the moment his lips pressed onto mine, my first kiss. Fruity, I'd pointed to him and lied saying his breath was of rotten blueberries, _Sure as hell wasn't_.

To which he'd leaned over and said directly into my ear, _You're taste is sweet. Just like strawberries_

And I know if I heard his voice right now—deep, calm as still water, and a little gravelly by nature—as keyed up as I am, my cheeks would be flushing red remembering how I threw up on him after that.

I knew I should have just waited and driven over to the newer market. I stay silent, counting to ten. One of my new acquaintances, Mina, jokes that I'm only quiet if I'm surprised or pissed. Right now, I'm both.

"Hello," Sonic greeted at the young man behind the register. "Hey," he said, snapping his gum. "Any coupons?"

"Oh, no," Sonic said, shaking his head.

"Thirty eight, seventy two," he said, popping his gum again.

Sonic pulled the money out of his wallet. He paused. "Shit," he said, his cheeks heating, "I'm sorry, I thought I was paying attention. I only have thirty. I have to put something back."

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "What do you want to put back?"

"Uh," Sonic started digging through his already packed bags, "how about this? I don't really need this." he handed her a T-shirt he had bought.

"That's only five dollars," he said. Sonic blinked and the old man in front of me grumbled.

"Oh, um, well, let's see…" he dug around a little more. "Oh! How about these? I don't really need these." he handed her canned food he had gotten. The clerk reached for them and Sonic pulled them back. "Wait, actually, I kind of do need these. Quick to make." he laughed nervously. Clerk boy did not laugh. "Um…" he stuck his head back in his bags, noting more grumbling from the old man.

That was pretty rude. I reached into my pocket and took out a ten dollar bill and handed the clerk the money before I went back to my spot in line.

"Uh, thanks," I heard the clerk say and when Sonic looked up at him confused face, clerk boy said slowly, "She's got you," indicating his head to his right where I stood. Confused, Sonic leaned forward and looked past the bitter-faced old man standing in front of me, his eyes honed in on me.

He was wearing a sweatshirt with the hood up even though it was hardly chilly. I smiled, tilting my head slightly. The clerk cleared his throat, getting his attention. Sonic took his receipt out of his hand and moved forward to stand at the end of the counter. The old man paid for his couple items and moved past Sonic after a minute, and I set my items onto the counter and pay.

I steady myself and when I turn to go, Sonic catched my eye and smiled bashfully. "Hey, thanks. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

Without turning to face him, I make a show of studying him over my shoulder. He hasn't fixed his messy quills, and his under eyes are dark. His expression seems fatigued, but still looking fine. I let my eyes travel lower, because—let's be real—I'd be a fool to not drink in the sight of this man before telling him to go fuck himself.

His smile slowly straightens and he tilts his head a little. "Um?"

"Look," I say, walking past him and out the store. "I don't know what's up with your bipolar personality, but your welcome. You don't have to pay me back, but come to school already. Since we ditched detention I had to clean the cafeteria all by myself cause you're feeling lazy."

He shrugged. "I was sick."

I opened my mouth to call him out on a lie when I noticed an imperfection on his handsome face which made me frown. There was a fading bruise on his peach colored cheek. It looked like it hurt. I stopped walking and turned fully to face him.

"What happened there?" I asked, realizing my eyebrows were scrunched together and I was wearing a tight frown. I instantly relaxed my features. Okay, he was obviously not sick.

He replied instantaneously with narrowed eyes. "I slipped and fell."

I ignored his obvious lie and dropped my bag and cupped his face in my hands.

His breath hitched and then froze. We both stood there staring at one another, my mouth slightly open and his eyes wide. My thumb began to caress his bruise, he leaned against my palm with closed eyes. I heard him take a deep, calming breath.

As I stared at him, it felt like something moved between us, almost like the world disappeared around us and it was just him and I.

"Sonic, who did this to you?" I asked softly.

He moved back a step. "I slipped and fell."

"Why are you lying?" Anger was starting to boil in me now. How dare he?

"I'm not. Stop being so annoying." He never reacted. His voice grew colder, quieter, each time he spoke. He wasn't human. He didn't sound like it.

I sight hopelessly. "Listen, I used to live an abusive household until my mom left my father. You can trust me, Sonic. I know we're not exactly friends, but I'm here for you anyday." I explained as I caressed his bruise. "Silence doesn't help."

He lifted his hands and pulled mine off of him roughly and used his hoodie to cover the bruise. His eyes now glared at me, "How dare you think my own flesh and blood would try to hurt me? Who do you think you are? Hell, why the hell do you care?"

"Because no matter how much I detest you, I don't want to see you hurt," I replied softly.

His eyes went from angry to shocked and lastly they softened. He looked away from me reached out and picked up my bag, hanging it to me. "I'm sorry you went through that in your household. But don't worry about me. I wasn't looking where I was going and fell down the stairs. Okay?"

I chewed on my bottom lip and glanced down with uncertainty, gripping my bag.

I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder and the other lift my chin up gently.

"I promise." He smiled. I loved when he smiled. I wished he would show it off more. My eyes dropped to his lips and I saw he did the same with mine as we both suddenly began to lean in for a ki-

**HONK**

We both jumped away from each other blushing madly and looked away as a car passed by with angry looking old ladies with unamused faces muttering things about us being indecent.

I mentally slapped myself. _Was I really about to kiss Sonic right now? What the hell was wrong with me? He was like my nemesis. The enemy, and my... friend's? Yes, friend's crush. I should feel horrible. I don't like him like that. I don't like him at all. _I reminded myself.

"So," Sonic suddenly said awkwardly. "I uh um."

"Hate you!" I suddenly said.

Sonic blinked, but nodded in agreement. "Hate you, too." he said and suddenly turned his gaze cold again and began walking the other direction without another word.

I watched him go with a sad gaze.

Somehow I knew he was not being completely honest with me.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

"Tell me again how convinced me to come here," I instructed while looking down below at the spandex-clad butts of some of our most popular male classmates and the skirt-wearing peppy girls in front of them.

"I'm pretty sure it has something to do with my awesomeness," Mina answered on a smirk.

The crowd raged around us, moving and swaying and screaming as a unit. Mina smiled brightly and adjusting her outfit. "Well, I have to go start the closing march. Enjoy the show!" I nodded. "Sure thing, Mina." I said watching her run down the bleachers. I sight. This was going to be so boring. "This seat taken?" My eyes widen when I saw a familiar hedgehog grinning at me. I motioned where Mina once sat, "Go ahead." Scourge sat down and leaned against me for a moment, "That's all I get? No hello kisses?" he grinned.

"Ha!" I huffed, turning to look at him pointedly as he tossed more of his favorite gum into the confines of his mouth. "You wish."

His smile only grew as he leaned back onto the empty bleacher bench behind him and spread out as men tended to do. "You know, you've got the look of a cheerleader, but you're somewhat lacking in disposition."

"That's because I'm not a cheerleader," I pointed out.

Laughing, he winked. "No kidding."

"Whatever. What are you doing at the football game?" I asked, scrunching my face against the onslaught of cheers. "I really thought you strong, broody types stayed away from organized sports."

"Broody?" he questioned and sat forward. Pointing at me, he corrected, "You're broody. I'm light and sunshine."

"Pfff! What?! You're totally dark. Intense. The whole bad boy package," I argued.

"Ah," Scourge breathed, running his hand down his muscular chest. "The package, yes. Runs in the whole family."

"I didn't know you had siblings."

"I don't."

"So, you're the last of your families generation?"

"Not exactly. I have a cousin. A total ass. You know him. I heard you two kissed."

"Sonic's your cousin?" I shrieked, feeling my eyes widen.

Scourge raised a brow, "Ah, so it's true."

I blushed. "It didn't mean anything."

"Obviously."

I frowned as I heard that. "Why obviously?"

"Sonic doesn't care about anyone." Shaking his head he leaned back on the bleacher once more. "He has someone you'd want to be around. Trust me. He's weird."

"Weird is good."

He paused. "Do you like him?"

"No. Of course not." I said immediately.

Scourge watched her for a moment and tilting his head. "You want to go out one of these days?"

With a wink, he had me. "You've got me there."

Standing to full height with no warning, he reached down to ease my ascent. "Come on. The game is about to end. Parking lots gonna be real full."

"Ughhh," I grumbled half-heartedly as he pulled me up from the cold metal and dragged me out of our row to the stairs.

When he made a straight path down, keeping his eyes forward and focused, an ugly realization started to settle into place. "You're not planning any funny business, right? Because I know karate!"

Pausing only briefly to watch his step as he reached the ground, he turned back to me and praised me with both a smile and his words. "I love a woman with attitude."

Dark night sky and the smattering of stars among it filled my vision as my head rolled back in exasperation. "Nice try."

He laughed at that and I couldn't help but smile. Scourge was way more fun to be around with than Sonic.

_Sonic_. I frowned when I remembered the bruise on his face.

Something was wrong and I was going to find out what.

* * *

**Oooh, what's wrong with Sonic? **

**School has been tough so sorry to those who like this story but I'll try to post a new chapter by next month. But to be honest I've been contemplating about continuing this story but if I get enough support I will. :)**


	6. Information

**#6 Information**

* * *

"Your parents weren't very creative when naming you."

The school's president looks up from his work, golden eyes confused. "Excuse me?"

"You know, they could have named you Golden or something. Seems more happy than Silver. If you're gonna name your kid after a color, at least have the courtesy to make it a fun color."

"Silver isn't so bad," He says.

"Rainbow seems way better."

"I'm sorry," Silver squints at me. "Do I know you? Oh, wait. I do know you. The new girl. Amy Rose."

"The one and only!" I smile sarcastically. I'm done repeating that I'm not new.

"June 22nd, 1997. Blood type A. You live in the south side with your 're allergic to blueberries."

I'm shocked, but I keep my smile. "How do you know so – "

"I've read your school record. I volunteer in the office." He continues reading his paperwork.

"Ah. Right. That makes less creepy sense!"

"Is there something I can do for you?" He grins, locking eyes with mine, and it's then I'm subjected to his fabled stare. He doesn't move his gaze in the slightest, boring a hole deep into my head. I look away, but when I look back he's still staring with that same pleasant smile on his face. I clear my throat.

"As you know, I'm at casual war with Sonic T. –"

"Yes, it's hard to go anywhere without hearing about the newest tantrum you two collectively pull."

"Yeah, well since you're president you know everyone. Like, everyone."

"I make it a point to speak with everyone on campus. I enjoy being on amiable terms with many people."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes. I know everyone. And if I don't know them, such as in your case, I hope to soon."

His smile brightens, but it only creeps me out more.

"Right," I say slowly. "So anyway, I'm betting you're the only guy who knows Sonic."

Silver laughs. "'Know' Sonic? Sure. I know him. As much as anyone can. He's like a wolf – he comes and goes and doesn't really give you any explanation about anything. But sometimes, just sometimes, he'll visit you in the dead of the night. If you're looking for information about him, I'm afraid I can't help you. I'm a little busy."

Silver pulls out a folder and inspects it like it's a precious gem. He hands it to a lady working with him.

"It's about the parade. Send it to the principle." Silver turns back to me, and I make a low whistle.

"That's a hell of a metaphor, prez. Personally, I'd liken Sonic more to a limbless, ooze-leaking amoeba, but wolf works too."

"My name is Silver," He says sternly.

I shrug. "Whatever. You're still a prez."

"You are like him." Silver laughs, and stands. He starts walking to a closet, and I quickly follow.

"Like who?"

"Sonic. You two have the same eye for detail. The same eye for delving into what people are all about."

I scoff, but Silver merely shakes his head.

"He already came to see me. About you. That just further proves you two think alike – except you might be the slower one."

I shoot him a withering look, but he just smiles.

"I didn't tell him much. If you want to know about him, I can only tell you a few things. There's a lot I don't know."

"Does he live in a two story house?" I immediately ask.

"What?"

"Or one story?"

"Two story house."

"Two story house," I repeat quietly. "Does he have a good communication with his family?"

"I'm not sure. To be honest, he hasn't told me much about them. He doesn't like talking about them. I his mom died – it happened when he was in middle school."

My heart sinks for absolutely no reason. I pull it back up by the ventricles. Now is no time to be feeling sorry for the enemy, heart! Get it together! Extremely together! Get it together so well you fuse!

"Dead mom. Got it." I frown sadly. "Anything else?"

"He lives with his dad in the east side."

"That's that part with smaller houses, isn't it?"

"Yeah, real lonely."

"What does his dad do?"

"Work from home, I believe."

"So what did you tell him about me?"

"I told him about Dexter."

I flinch so hard I jolt into the desk behind me. A pile of papers shake, and come crashing down. I bite back a swear and hurriedly help them clean up my mess. When the papers are back on the table, Silver sighs.

"My cousin is kind of a cruel little shit. I can understand why his name affects you like that."

"He's –" I swallow what feels like the entire contents of a staple box. "He's your –"

"Cousin," Silver confirms. "I don't know if you've been told, but it's a very small world."

"Microscopic," I laugh nervously, but no part of me feels happy. Dexter is closer than I thought. No – it's not him. Calm down. It's just a relation of his. He's not here, and he won't ever be. Hopefully. I mentally make a note to search for the closest cliff to dive off of just in case.

"I don't know the full story between you and my cousin, but he's said you and he were involved at some point."

"Yeah. Involved. That's hilarious."

"Are you okay? You look green."

"I'm – I'm fine." I put a hand on my stomach to steady it and send it a memo.

Silver checks off something on a clipboard, eyes burrowing into me all the while. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Nope. Cool. Thanks again, prez!"

He flinches at the nickname as I wave and walk off, my mind brewing with a fantastic, ultra-cool, surefire plan.

Sonic has had it rough. No wonder he's such a dick.

* * *

**x.X.x**

* * *

I'm halfway to Mrs. Rabbit's class when I see him.

Sonic's talking with Principal Sue – a young echidna with an amazing body. Next to tall, effortless Sonic, Sue looks like a little bumbling robot. They can't see me, but I can hear both of them perfectly.

"With your qualifications you can get into the top schools in Mobius. You've gotten the highest SAT scores in the whole school. Heck, the whole school district. Don't let this opportunity slip from your hands, Sonic. I know you'll be able to go places. At least try to apply to them."

"I understand, Mrs. Sue. But I've made up my mind." Sonic's eyes remain cold, but for a second I think I see a flash of hot anger run through them. He tames it quickly, his voice even and purposefully pleasant – the kind of pleasant you reserve for grown-ups you want to get off your back.

"Sonic, don't do this. What if-" Sonic spots me over Sues' shoulder and freezes.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Mrs. Sue. My friend is waiting for me." He says, and to my utter surprise he walks over to me. He stuffs his hands into his jean pockets and sights, "Hey."

"You're back." I say, quizzically as I stare at his cheek.

No bruise.

"It's gone already?" I ask, touching his cheek with my hand and he hisses and pulls away.

"Make up." he says.

I smile. "Whoa, Sonic. I didn't know you were a drag queen."

Shockingly, he grins and say, "Very funny." Then frowns and pulls a stand of my quills out of my face making me blush and he watched me as he pulls away. "I want you to fuck off." he snaps suddenly.

My eyes widen. "Ha! Me? What about you? I heard you asked about me!"

It's his turn to widen his eyes. "Who told you that?"

I smile innocently and wink playfully. "I don't kiss and tell."

Sonic huffs and rolls his eyes. "Back to the point. I'm serious. Back off."

I watch him closely before speaking. "What are you not telling me?"

He's silent for a moment before looking away. "Look, I'm just not interested in stupid friendship. Okay?"

I shake my head at his bipolar attitude and rip out a piece of paper from my notebook and pull out a pen from my bag, ignoring his perplexed expression and scribble my number on to it and hand it over.

He takes it and frowns then glares at me. "You're not my type."

I blush and wave my hands wildly. "No! I'm giving it to you for if you ever need anything." I relax and smile. "I'm here for you. Remember?"

Sonic looks at me like I'm some math problem before looking away with a cold flare and walking past me. I turn and watch him leave just in time to see him drop my number in the trash and some kid throw in some yucky hamburger.

What a dick.

* * *

**Okay, I've been kinda missing this story so I posted this so soon but I'm so excited for the next chapter where you'll all find out Sonic's secret! But first I'm curious as to what you all think his secret is. So what do you all think he's hiding? Why is he pushing Amy away, not applying for college, and keeping himself so shut off from the world?**


End file.
